


A Kiss

by Hazzalovescarrots



Series: Reckless Abandon [5]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a check-up at the hospital, the doctor notices something off about Louis' health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at Mpreg. Harry really loves to rim Louis, okay??

Louis feels empty.

   It’s the middle of the night. His heat started yesterday and thankfully, Harry had been there to fulfill his every need. The two have spent their evening just having loud sex. Louis has no idea how many times he has been pounded into the mattress; he lost track a while back. Nevertheless, Louis had been full with Harry’s cock for hours and now, there is nothing there. The slick is dripping out of him and he thinks of how it’s a waste.

   A flash of heat spikes in him when he remembers Harry’s eagerness when eating him out. Harry can stay down between Louis’ legs for hours on end, not even pausing when his jaw starts to hurt. Louis bites the inside of his cheek and considers Harry’s face. He cranes his neck to reach Harry’s neck and sucks a few marks there. Harry hums and draws a hand up Louis’ waist, stirring from his sleep, but not quite awake. Louis whines as more sharp flashes roll through him. He needs Harry to wake up now. He needs his alpha; his knot.

   He brings a hand down between his own legs and teases a finger around his rim. He moans at the wetness there. He doesn’t hesitate to bury three fingers in immediately. Harry always stretches him out so well; he’s that big. Just the thought of Harry’s thick cock makes him slam his fingers in deeper and harder. He lets strangled moans fall from his mouth.

   Louis seriously thinks Harry can smell him in his sleep as the curly-haired boy shifts. Louis sees his cock thicken from under the sheets and moans wantonly at the sight. Harry’s mouth is open slightly and a dirty thought crosses Louis’ mind. He slips his fingers out and reaches up to trace the wetness on Harry’s lips.

   Harry responds by moving his jaw lightly to follow the circles Louis is making with the tips of his fingers. Louis moans when Harry takes them fully inside his mouth, sucking every last drop of Louis off of them. Harry breathes out deeply and taps Louis’ waist with the back of his hand.

   “More,” he says when he’s licked it all off. Louis immediately understands. Their connection has deepened remarkably and they often can read off each other’s emotions without meaning to. Louis crawls up towards Harry’s head and straddles his shoulders. With a low growl, Harry pulls him closer by the hips and lets his breath fan over Louis’ clenching hole.

   “Come on,” Louis urges when Harry just breathes in the smell of him. He swivels his hips, trying to taunt him into doing something, but Harry just pinches his thigh and hums against the very inside of it. Louis sobs, looking for some kind of release. He goes for his cock but Harry’s hand intercepts him and draws it to settle on his belly. Harry holds it there and Louis whimpers with need.

   “So desperate for it,” Harry mutters and bites down roughly on the skin of Louis’ inner thigh. Louis gasps and bucks.

   “Yes, yes, please,” Louis begs, gripping the headboard hard with his free hand. He doesn’t dare loosen his grip just to tug himself off, afraid of his legs giving out and him toppling to the side. He cries out when Harry unexpectedly shoves his tongue against his rim and licks inside. Louis bites down on his clenched fist and tries to take deep breaths. This is the one thing that can completely overwhelm him to the point of crying. It’s happened before and Louis will never underestimate Harry’s talented mouth ever again.

   Harry flicks his tongue along his inner walls and massages what he can reach. He gathers his slick on his tongue and moans when it slides deliciously down his throat. He sets his lips firmly around his rim and sucks deeply. Louis cries out.

   “Fuck, Harry!”

   The suction on his swollen rim is driving him to the edge so easily and he twists a fist into Harry’s curls, pulling on them. He grinds his hips down on his tongue and whimpers when Harry sucks harder. He can’t get over how addicted Harry seems to this. Every chance that boy gets, he is between Louis’ legs, licking him out for all he’s worth.

   Harry is reacting so well to Louis’ little moans and whimpers and he hums against Louis’ rim. With speed and strength only alphas possess, Harry pushes Louis off of him easily, throwing him down on his back. He folds his legs up to his chest and dives back down. He attacks Louis’ hole with abandon, sucking, licking and nibbling on everything he can reach. He licks up all the slick he can find; gliding down his thighs, dripping on his arse cheeks and running over Harry’s thumbs which are holding him apart. Louis is screaming now, crying out Harry’s name desperately and thrashing about on the bed.

   “Harry, I-” Louis tries to warn him but he stops in the middle of his sentence, arching his back as he comes. It stripes over his chest in white. Harry hums contentedly at the few extra drops that slip out from his hole onto his tongue as Louis’ body tenses.

   Harry crawls up the length of his body until he reaches Louis’ mouth. He presses a wet kiss to his lips, knowing that he can taste himself, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Louis sighs with relief and his body relaxes against Harry’s.

   “How about an early breakfast?” Harry asks, murmuring the words against Louis’ lips. “I’ll make pancakes.”

   Louis chuckles and presses closer, if possible. “I’d love that.”

***

The sickness starts during a photo shoot.

   It’s for Fabulous magazine and they are all in suits. It’s a black-and-white shoot. Harry thinks Louis looks good either way so it doesn’t matter. They are in make-up when Louis shoots up from his chair and hurls into the nearest trash can. People flutter around him nervously, petting consolingly over his back. Harry holds his hand, rubbing small circles in. It is such a small gesture but it tells Louis that Harry is there for him. Harry cradles him to his chest when he is finished. Niall comes over and gives him a piece of strong mint gum with a sympathetic look and a pat on the shoulder. Harry rubs his hands up and down Louis’ arms and he knows he doesn’t even have to ask because they are connected with so many threads that Louis understands him without words.

   “I’m fine, Harry,” Louis murmurs quietly. Harry shakes his head and nuzzles his face into his neck.

   “I don’t think so,” Harry says. “Lou, you’re almost never sick. Something is going on.” Louis’ brows furrow in stubbornness and Harry sighs. “At least see the medic.”

   Louis nods slightly and Harry waves the man forward to check up on Louis. The man crouches down to first shine a light into Louis’ pupils and take his temperature. As his hand touches Louis’ forehead gently, Harry lets out a low growl, unable to control himself. Louis rolls his eyes and swats at his face. Harry scoffs and captures the waving hand in his again.

   “Well, there is nothing wrong with you, but I think it’s time to take you for your check-up at the hospital.”

   Louis groans in the direction of the medic and he hides his face. “I hate check-ups. They _suck.”_ Harry chuckles and rests his head on Louis’ shoulder.

^^

Louis hates hospitals.

   He especially hates these damn check-ups that all members of the band have to endure at least once every two months. They include everything from simple breathing techniques to x-rays and ultrasounds. All of the boys think that this stuff is so unnecessary and incredibly annoying, but for the sake of the band, they do this stuff anyways.

   He is sitting on the edge of a fucking _examination_ table, in a hospital gown and he has probably the sassiest expression of his entire life on his face. There is a woman shoving needles into his arm and he taps his foot, honestly too annoyed to care about the slight sting.

   “Have you been experiencing any pains in your chest, back or head?” The woman asks, setting the samples of blood on a squeaky clean counter behind her. Louis shrugs, thumbing at the plasters set along the crook of his elbow.

   “I had some really bad stomach pains yesterday and this morning, but not now,” Louis says sighing. The woman frowns, tugging her gloves off.

   “That probably needs to be checked up on,” she says and Louis stifles the need to scoff. He fixes his fringe and tosses a little bit with his head. He pulls at the hospital gown that is sticking uncomfortably to his skin. The woman leaves the room for a minute, saying she’ll be right back. Louis awkwardly stares around the room. He wonders how the other boys are doing. He sends them all texts, asking how it’s going and adding a little more love into the one for Harry.

   _I’m alright love. And you?_ Harry’s reply makes Louis smile widely. 

   _Get me the fuck out of here,_ Niall writes.

   _There is a plastic model of a brain in here and it freaks me out,_ Zayn replies. 

   _The doctor is giving me the evil eye. I’m seriously afraid for my life,_ comes from Liam. Louis bursts out laughing, but then cringes as a sharp roll of nausea goes through him. He clutches his stomach and sets his phone down, taking deep breaths. The woman comes back in and he steels his expression to a cool one; or at least he tries. Another twinge passes in his belly and he lets out a little huff of breath. The woman gives him a look of concern.     

   “I’m fine,” Louis says stubbornly and the woman sighs heavily. She sets an ultrasound machine that she had dragged in, next to the table and picks up a tube of a clear liquid. She gestures for Louis to lift the gown and he complies. Thankfully, he got to put his boxers back on so he wasn’t revealing much. She squirts some from the tube onto his lower belly and Louis gasps at the sudden coldness.

   “Sorry,” she fleetingly apologizes before smearing it all over his skin with a short wand of some sorts. The screen of the machine flickers in the corner of his eye and he sees a look of confusion pass her face. “This can’t be-”

   She mutters to herself several times before checking Louis’ chart.

   “You came here for a check-up because you experienced a severe case of nausea,” she mumbles and it is a statement more than a question, but Louis nods in affirmation anyway. “Have you had this any other time this week?”

   “Uh,” Louis scratches his neck, right across the place where Harry had marked him. “I had it this morning, if that counts.”

   “Oh, God,” the woman breathes. “Louis, I honestly can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re pregnant.”

   Louis’ jaw drops. 

***

Harry is scared.

   Louis hadn’t responded to his text and now he is being called into his room. The doctors had called it an ‘emergency’ and apparently it had been urgent enough to take Harry away from his examination. Harry fiddles with his hands, back in his normal clothes; a t-shirt, jeans and a beanie. He paces nervously outside Louis’ room. He is afraid of what this is about. Louis had looked really sick at the photo shoot the other day. What if there is something wrong with him? What if he is ill; like terminally ill? Harry bounces on the balls of his feet.

   The door opens suddenly and Harry bets his face is priceless as he stares wide-eyed at the female doctor beckoning him inside. Sitting on the edge of the examination table, Louis is twiddling his thumbs, biting his lip. Harry walks up to him and settles between his knees. He kisses his forehead.

   “You didn’t answer my text,” he says almost accusingly and Louis doesn’t respond. He refuses to look at Harry; he keeps his gaze locked on the floor. Harry steps back as hurt flashes through his eyes. He tightens his jaw and leans on the table next to Louis, crossing his arms. The doctor sets herself down on a chair in front of Louis. She puts her hand supportively on his and Harry notices he’s holding something in his hand. It looks like a photograph.

   “Louis, it’s better if you tell him, now. Sooner rather than later, honey,” she murmurs to him and Harry gives her a stern look. She takes a step back, but keeps her eyes on Louis. Louis huffs out a breath.

   “I’m pregnant,” he says. Harry freezes and then scoffs. He at first thinks Louis is joking, like he’s building up for some really bad news. He looks to the doctor with an incredulous smile on. When her face turns out to be a sympathetic one, he turns to Louis, frowning. Louis holds out the picture in his hand and Harry takes it from him. It is a scan from an ultra sound. In the middle, in a spot of light, there is a small figure. He can see the tiniest inkling of a hand and a small nose.

   “This is not possible,” he immediately regrets saying it out loud because Louis whimpers and buries his face in his hands. His shoulders are shaking and Harry realizes he is silently crying. He is just about to reach for him, but the doctor speaks up.

   “It is, actually. Louis is not the first male omega to give birth. There are just very few male omegas in the world so it is not very known of.”

   Harry grazes a finger over the little figure on the picture. “Could we have a moment?” The question is directed at the doctor and she nods, giving Louis a stroke on the cheek before leaving the room. Harry doesn’t say anything for a while. He just stares at the photo in his hand. Louis’ sobs wake him from his trance and he sighs out Louis’ name. He steps back to Louis, pushing between his legs. He cups Louis’ face in his big palms. He trails kisses along the tear paths on his cheekbones.

   “Lou, look at me,” he says. Louis doesn’t comply. “Louis.”

   The boy raises his chin and Harry sees his red-rimmed eyes. Harry cringes and, while shaking his head, he crashes his lips to Louis’. Louis gasps into his mouth, clearly pleased.

   “What did you expect?” Harry asks, brushing his lips across Louis’ jawline. “For me to yell, throw a tantrum or break up with you?”

   Louis whimpers and lets his forehead fall to Harry’s collarbones. His arms circle around Harry’s waist and pull him closer until they are chest to chest. Harry presses a lingering kiss to his feathery hair and runs his fingers through it delicately.

   “I love you. You know that. We’re doing this together,” Harry is mumbling into his hair. “You’re mine and this baby is ours. You have no idea what that does to me.”

   Louis groans out against his skin when Harry’s low voice rumbles deep in his chest. Harry bends down to nip at his throat, causing Louis to let out a sharp gasp. Harry’s hands travel underneath the material of the hospital gown and trace the length of his spine. Harry bites down on a spot on his neck and sucks hard. Louis moans brokenly and trails his hands up to tangle in Harry’s curls.

   “I love you, too,” Louis gets out, out of focus. Harry’s palms come around to settle on Louis’ stomach. He lets them roam higher until his thumbs are circling his puffed nipples. Louis sighs and arches into the touch.

   A few minutes later, when the doctor comes back in and says Harry has to get back to his check-up, she finds them close together, just kissing each other sweetly.  

                                                              

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!! xx


End file.
